Sibling Love
by kinderjoyce
Summary: Heechul & Siwon sepasang kakak beradik atau sepasang kekasih? mpreg, incest, yaoi, boyslove, nc21, siwon, heechul, sichul, superjunior


Tittle: Sibling Love

Pair: SiChul

Part: 1/?

Author's Note: Berawal dari hobi baca fancfic genre mpreg, membuat author berpikir, "kenapa ga bikin sendiri aja yah?" Semoga kalian suka sama sama fanfic geje pertamaku ini. Hehehe.. Selamat membaca!

*

Heechul dan Siwon adalah kakak beradik yang terpaut usia 3 tahun. Sang kakak, Heechul memiliki perawakan seperti wanita, kulit putih mulus, langsing semampai, wajah cantik dengan rambut lurus sebahu. Sedangkan Siwon memiliki tubuh yang atletis di tambah wajah yang tampan. Sejak orangtua mereka meninggal dunia, mereka tinggal bersama di sebuah Apartemen yang mereka beli dari hasil warisan orangtua mereka. Sang adik, Siwon, sehari-hari bekerja di perusahaan iklan multinasional milik mendiang ayah mereka. Sebenarnya sebagai yang paling tua, Heechul, diharapkan bisa meneruskan perusahaan, namun ternyata Heechul lebih tertarik menjadi seorang penari. Akhirnya Siwon lah yang meneruskan menjalankan perusahaan tersebut. Dengan kepiawannya menjalani sebuah perusahaan, membuat perusahaan peninggalan sang ayah kian maju pesat setiap harinya. Oleh karena itu Siwon Heechul dapat merasakan hidup yang sangat berkecukupan.

Namun, ada sebuah rahasia yang tidak diketahui orang lain selain mereka berdua. Rahasia yang sebenarnya tidak ingin mereka tutupi namun mereka membiarkannya untuk tidak menjadi konsumsi publik. Sejak kepergian orangtua mereka lima tahun lalu karena kecelakaan, Heechul yang berhati lembut larut dalam kesedihan yang begitu mendalam dan membuat berat badannya turun drastis hingga lemah tidak berdaya. Melihat kesedihan kakaknya yang berlarut-larut itu Siwon merasa tidak tega. Meskipun ia juga merasa sedih kehilangan, namun ia merasa harus bisa menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat untuk menyemangati sang kakak. Sejak itu, keduanya menjadi lebih dekat dan lebih saling menyayangi dari biasanya. Hingga akhirnya Siwon menyadari satu hal, ia mencintai Heecul. Bukan sebagai saudara kandung melainkan sebagai kekasih. Siwon pun memberanikan diri untuk mengakui perasaannya pada Heechul, dan ternyata Heechul menyambut baik pengakuan Siwon tersebut. Heechul pun juga menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai Siwon dan tidak bisa hidup tanpa adiknya itu. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk menjalani hubungan bukan lagi sebagai kakak beradik, melainkan sebagai sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai menyayangi.

*

Di pagi yang cerah tampak Heechul sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur, sedangkan Siwon duduk di meja makan membaca koran pagi sambil sesekali tersenyum melihat kekasihnya yang tengah sibuk memasak. Heechul yang menyadari itu pun menegur Siwon.

"Siwon-na~ kenapa kau senyum-senyum sambil melihatku? Pasti kau memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak ya? Dasar mesum!" Tukas Heechul sambil menggerak-gerakan spatula di depan wajah Siwon.

"Aigoo, kekasihku ini galak sekali, sih. Aku hanya sedang menikmati keindahan di depan mataku ini, Hyung. Apakah tidak boleh? Dan kau benar, dari pada sarapan yang sedang kau buat, aku lebih tertarik menjadikanmu sarapan pagi ini." Balas Siwon dengan senyum yang makin lebar.

"Hya! Kau memang benar-benar mesum Siwon-na! Ini, cepat habiskan sarapanmu atau kau akan terlambat menghadiri meeting pagi ini." Ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan piring berisi French toast lengkap dengan telur mata sapi.

"Terimakasih sayang. Oh iya, Hyung, apakah hari ini kau pergi ke sanggar?" Tanya Siwon sebelum menggigit rotinya.

Heechul meletakan piringnya di meja makan duduk di depan Siwon, "Ya. Hari ini aku ada jadwal melatih kelas tari anak-anak. Kau ingat, kan, anak-anak itu sebentar lagi akan pentas?"

"Ah, iya, kau benar. Baiklah, Hyung, jangan pulang malam-malam, ne. Aku sangat merindukanmu dan ku pastikan malam ini kau akan menjadi santapan makan malamku, Hyung! Sudah lama kan kita tidak melakukannya?" Siwon tersenyum mesum sambil mencium bibir Heechul cepat. "Aku berangkat kerja dulu ya, sayang." Ucapnya sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan Heechul yang mencak-mencak sendirian.

"Choi Siwoooonnn dasar kau mesum!"

*

"eungghh…"

Sudah sejak 10 menit yang lalu terdengar desahan merdu dari bibir sexy Heechul. Tentu saja itu semua karena perbuatan sang adik yang kelewat mesum. Bayangkan saja sejak tadi Siwon tidak berhenti menjilati memelintir kedua nipple milik Heechul sambil sesekali melahap bibir kakaknya itu. Heechul yang semakin bernapsu terus saja mengerang keenakan.

"eungghhh… Siwon-na… uhhh… berhenti meng..euhh…godakuuhhh… uhmm." Erang Heechul sambil mengangkat dadanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Hyunghh… nipple mu sangat menggodaahh… slurrrpp… aku tidak bisa berhenti menyusu padamu slurrrppp… slurrrppp.." Siwon yang berada di atas Heechul terus mengerjai bagian favoritnya itu.

"Siwonieee… aku sudah tidak tahan… eumhhh… cepat masukan uhhh… milikmu sayangghhh… ahhnn…"

"Sebentar, Hyung, aku akan menyiapkan lubangmu dulu, ne." Siwon menghentikan kegiatan menyusunya kemudian mengambil lotion dan melumuri lubang Heechul. Ia pun memasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus pada lubang Heechul.

"AAKHHH… sakit siwonieehh… perlahan… ughhh…"

Tanpa memerdulikannya, Siwon terus mengeluar masukkan ketiga jarinya di lubang Heechul. Heechul yang awalnya meringis kesakitan lama kelamaan mulai terdengar mendesah dan menikmati permainan Siwon.

"Wonnhh… aku ingin euhmm... milikmuuhh… ouhhh cepaathh masukkhaann… unghhh… aku sudah tidak tahannhhh…" Erang Heechul sambil mengocok milikknya yang sudah mulai mengeluarkan precum.

"Baiklah, Hyung, siap-siap ya, Sayang." Siwon menuntun juniornya yang berukuran besar panjang untuk memasuki lubang Heechul.

"AAUHHH…wonhhh juniormuhh besarrhh… perihhh wonnhh…"

Segera Siwon mencium bibir Heechul supaya pikirannya teralihkan dari rasa sakit. Setelah seluruh juniornya masuk, Siwon mulai menggerakkan juniornya, makin lama makin cepat dan tentunya membuat Heechul mendesah lebih keras."

"Woonnhh… eungghh… terussshhh… lebih dalamm… rasuki akuuhhh ouhhh…"

Siwon semakin mempercepat temponya sambil tangan sebelah kanannya memelintir nipple Heechul yang mengeras.

"Auuhh… ngghhnnn… ahhnnn… wonhhh akuhhh tidak tahannhhh… ahkuuu… ingin keh… eungghhh… luaarrrhhh…"

"Keluarkan sayanghh… eunghh… sebanyak yang kau bisa… hmmhhh…"

Tak lama Heechul berteriak sambil menyemprotkan spermanya ke dada bidang Siwon, "HAAAAAHHHHHHHH… EEUNGGGHHH… SIWONNIEEEHHH…"

Siwon menghentikan permainannya sebentar supaya Heechul bisa menikmati ejakulasinya yang pertama sambil menciumi bibir wajah Heechul, "Hyung, kali ini aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalam. Boleh kan?" Siwon kembali menggerakkan juniornya di dalam lubang Heechul.

"Eunghh… apa kau yakin? Hummhh… bagaimana kalau ouhhh… aku hamil… ahhnn…?"

"Itu yang aku inginkan, enghh… Hyunghh… Aku ingin memiliki anak uhhh… dari muhh…"

"Baiklaaahh… lakukaannhhh… aanhhnnn…"

Siwon terus mengeluar masukan juniornya dengan kecepatan penuh berkali-kali ia juga menabrak sweet spot Heechul dan membuatnya makin menggila, "AAHHNNN… Siwonieehh… aku ingin lagihhhh… aahhhnnn…"

"Bersamaahhh Hyungghhh…"

"AAAHHHNNNNNN SIWONIEHHH…."

"HYUNGGGHH… EUGHHH… AKU.. MENCINTAIMUHHH…" Bersama mereka menyemprotkan cairan cinta mereka. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Siwon membuahi Heechul dengan spermanya. Akankah buah cinta tersebut dapat tumbuh di rahim Heechul?

*

TBC


End file.
